


I'm such a fool to pay this price

by r0manogers



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, i think, virgin kala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: She was lying on top of him. She was still kissing him when she started to unbotton his shirt, Wolfgang pulled back, surprised.“hey” he said, smiling at her. She loved his smile, it was one of those that he only reserved for her.“we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to” she was now sitting, still on top of him“you don’t want to?” she asked, confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. First of all HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR.  
> Okay, now, this is just an idea i've had after i watched the Christmas Special, which brought up some Kalagang feels i buried back in 2015. I want to aplogize for the eventual mistakes, english is not my first lenguage, and i'm not that much of a writer, but most important, this is the first smut i've ever written, so you know.  
> I really hope you'll like this anyway, and maybe leave a comment ;)

It was snowing when it happened. It was a typical cold day in Berlin, when the streets are covered in snow, and the only thing you’d like to do is staying at home. The same was for Kala and Wolfgang. More or less..

It started slowly, with a simple kiss that turned in something else. She had never had sex before, she spend her whole life knowing that the only person she was supposed to have sex with was her husband. She had an husband, but in that moment, she was lying on another man’s bed, his bed, (Wolfgang knew) kissing him like he was her everything. He was. He is.

She was lying on top of him. She was still kissing him when she started to unbotton his shirt, Wolfgang pulled back, surprised.

“hey” he said, smiling at her. She loved his smile, it was one of those that he only reserved for her.

“we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to” she was now sitting, still on top of him

“you don’t want to?” she asked, confused.

“no, no, no” he quickly reassured her “of course i want to” he pulled a lock of hir behind her ear.

“ i just… “ he sighed “there’s no rush, if you’re not ready, or you’re not sure about it, i can wait”

Kala looked into his eyes, they were so sparkling and warm, he lost all the anger and wrath that she was in those beautiful eyes not long ago.

 _he did what he had to do_  

She knew,his life was not easy, it had never been easy. All the pain and the violence he experienced during his childhood, all the blood and the sorrow he saw changed him, left a hole into him, she could feel it and she was determinated to fill that hole.

“I’ve spent the last few months of my life trying not to think about you, not to want you. And every moment i was with you i knew it was wrong, but somehow, in my heart, i felt nothing has been more right. I knew i wasn’t supposed to feel this way about you, because i was going to marry someone else, someone i barely knew, and i was supposed to honor and respect this person for the rest of my life”

He just kept staring at her, waiting for her to continue,with his hands on her hips. She took a deep breath and started again

“but soon after i realized it was impossible for me to love someone else, not with you into my life”

She stopped for a few seconds, trying not to cry “and then i asked myself why; why was i going to marry someone couldn’t possbly ever love. Because of my family, obviously. I wanted to make them proud, i wanted them to be happy. But i finally understand that whenever i’m happy my family is too…and i belive they’ll understand my decison, beacause here, with you, i’m more than happy”

“so, no more Rajan?” ha asked happily “no more Rajan” she smiled back and pressed a tender kiss on his lips.

Kala unbottoned the last two bottons of his shirt, before sliding it over is shoulders and throwing it off the bed. Wolfgang was now sitting too, with his back pressed against the wall, and Kala on his lap. He rested one hand on her thigh and with the other fingered the hem of her shirt and lifted it off her body, reveling her tiny body. They’ve seen each other naked, well almost. Kala did, but at the time she couldn’t even process it. She just passed out. He saw her in her underwear, but this time it was different, it was much more intimate. They shared a bound, a connection, the kind of feeling neither of them ever experienced before. The strongest feeling they ever felt.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his month on her neck, gently kissing and nipping at her skin.

He loved her skin. Her bronze complexion, and her sweet scent.

They switched positions. Now she was lying on the bed and him, settled between her open legs.

Wolfgang left a trail of kisses along her clavicle, between her breasts and down her stomach, until he reached her pants. He unbottoned it and helped her removing it, until she was dressed in nothing but white underwear.

He took a moment to properly look at her, lying beneath him, gasping from pleasure, breasts moving with her heaving chest. He also took in her face, eyes drifting over her swollen lips. She looked like a goddess.

“can i touch you?” he asked, almost shyly.

She just nodded and crossed her arms behind his neck as he leaned in again to kiss her. Slowly he pulled her panties down, moving back to look at her, searching for any sign of disagreement in her face, he found none. The fact that she had never had sex didn’t mean that she had zero experience. In fact everytime one of the others had sex she could feel their arousal, she could feel their climaxes like they were hers.

And it didn’t mean she never touched herself. She did, she knew what spots made her moan and gasp, what spots she liked to be touched, and what spots coused her phisycal pain. For a brief second she’s immobile, lost in her thoughts, so she’s cought off guad by the feeling of his fingers pressing into her,thumb gently circling her clit.

To be honest she was pretty good herself at this, but it just doesn’t compare to the feeling of Wolfgang’s calloused fingertips.

She moaned as he crooked his fingers into the spot that nearly tears her apart. He closed his eyes listening to the litany of sounds she made, hoplessly turned on. He had had sex so many time, and with so many different people, but this was different. Probably for the first time he was not doing it for him, he was doing it for her. He wanted to be the first (and hopefully the only) person who made her feel like this. He wanted to know every spot and inch of her that makes her dart and whine and scream his name. He was used to one night stands, rushed stuff and leaving unfamiliar appartaments in the middle of the night. That was not it, he needed to explore her body, to know her better than he knew himself, he needed slow.

He started to mouth a path between the valley of her breast and down her navel. When his mouth reached her lower body he began to pepper wet kisses along the inside of her thighs, leaving her shivering. “Wolfgang” her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

“please” He lifted his head for a moment “you okay?” he asked, failing to hide the pure lust pumping through his system. She nodded in response. Wolfgang dragged his lips across her hipbone, barely grazing his teeth over her skin. He finally propped her leg over his shoulders, delicatley pressing his them against her to open up, trying not to hurt her. She could feel his breath, hot against her wet heat, but then he’s licking her with the broad of his tongue. She could feel the tension running through her lims as she tried to keep herself up to watch him work, with her hands tugging at his hair to encourage him. And before she even knew it she canted her hips up into his mouth, linking her ankles together.

She could feel him moaning into her, pulling her lip into her mouth as he sucked on her clit, and it’s only when she heard him gasp out her name that she tipped over the edge, crushing into relief. He glaced up at her, satisfaction shooting through him, and he smacked his tongue over his mouth to clean himself off.

“shit” he said, he couldn’t belive he really did that.

And when he climbed back up toward her she cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss, teasting herself on his lips.

“you’re still too dressed” she said, pointing at pants. “you know” he replied “i was kinda busy” he winked

_What an asshole_

She started to pull his pants down with her toes, still kissing him, and with his help, she finally threw them off the bed, quickly followed by his boxers.

As she reached him he stopped her hand, kissing the palm of each of her hands. “that’s really not necessary” he said

“but i want to do something for you too”

He laughed softly, caressing her face “i’m already close”

She smiled unclipped her bra. He had been so focused on getting her off that he totally forgot she still had it on.

“you’re so beautiful” he said, and he kissed her again.

“you’ve got a condom?” she asked

“yeah” he answered “in my wallet”

She sat down, looking at him climbing off the bed and searching in the pockets of his jeans.

“got it” he esclaimd triumphantly, holding the item in the air

“come here” she said, impatient to feel his body against hers again.

He climbed up the bed, giving it to her, who opened it and rolled it down his length. She lied back on the bed, and when he settled himself between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his hips, and blushed a little as she felt his cock grazing at her entrance.

“kala” he called her “you’re sure you want to do this?”

She smiled, he’s always so concerned about her, like she could break in every moment. “I’m sure”

He nodded, and slowly he slid himself inside of her, and as he did she felt a strong pain runnig through her organism, she gasped and closed her eyes, doing her best to handle the pain.

She expected it, she was pretty much informed about it ** << Some people who have never had experience with vaginal penetration before may have initial pain or soreness due to the breaking of the hymen>>**

“shit, shit, shit, i’m sorry” Wolfgang hurried caressing her face “we can stop right now”

“don’t worry, it’s normal” she reassured him “keep going”

He obeyed and kissed her deeply, trying to distract her from the pain. Soon after the pain stopped and after a couple of seconds he slowly began to move, unable to hold back moans at the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him.

Kala didn’t have big expectations ** <<If you have a vagina, you probably won’t have an orgasm the first time around.>>** that was the first thing she leart about sex.

However, Wolfgang had other plans, leading her through her orgasm was his goal.

Having him inside of her made her feel oddly whole, it took her a few thrusts to understand the mechanics of it, and from there she did her best to meet his movements.

“Fuck.” he cursed, his eyes roving over her full body, his mouth travelled down her neck and her clavicle, her hands resting on his chest, on his shoulders, as they moved together. Her back arched to welcome more of him, which only served to make him groan louder.

“You feel so fucking good” Kala grinded down harder, going as fast as she could without losing her balance, and she could feel the fire inside her building again.

Wolfgang’s hands on her body began to move, taking inventory of one of her breasts, and when he rolled her nipple through his fingers, she couldn’t stop from whimpering at the feel.

The noise spurred him to thrust deeper, harder, he thought he had never felt like this before.

Kala kissed him hard on the mouth, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard enough that he let out a whine, and then she felt something shoot inside her, the stream hitting against her walls in waves.

“shit” she cursed, hearing Lito’s laugh somewhere in her mind.

Wolfgang smiled, sastisfied “I – I’m close,” he told Kala, kissing her neck absentmindedly as he chased his climax.

She nodded, and meeting his hips rhythmically as she felt him grow desperate.

“Kala, shit I’m-“

Moans tumbled out of his mouth as he came, eyes rolling back into his head and Kala closed her eyes at the feeling.

Wolfgang pulled out of her weakly, he removed to condom and threw in in the trash can next to the bed, then he collapsed next to her on the bed.

“you okay?” he asked, exausted

“sure” she smiled happily, pressing her chin against his bare chest.

He coverd them both with his blue sheets Kala closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his beating heart under her ear, feeling the tiredness hugging her

“Kala” he called her name right before she fell asleep

“i love you”

She smiled, feeling his arm wrapping around her waist “i love you too”


End file.
